Collector
Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector, is the keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics and species in the galaxy, operating from the Knowhere port installation. Through his dealings with Asgardians and the Guardians of the Galaxy, he is currently in possession of one of the Infinity Stones and was nearly able to obtain a second stone. Biography The Tivan Group Taneleer Tivan is the leader of an intergalactic conglomerate known as the Tivan Group. Due to his obsession to collect different objects and specimens, Tivan was given the title "Collector"; he controls a massive intergalactic trove containing a vast collection of both objects and living specimens. Meeting the Asgardians and Volstagg]] In 2013, two Asgardians, Sif and Volstagg, arrived at Tivan's museum, bringing with them the Infinity Stone known as the Aether, which had been recovered by Thor after his battle against Malekith on Earth. They gave it to him believing that it would be safe from other parties. They also thought that it would not be wise to keep it on Asgard since another stone, the Tesseract, was already on there. ]] As Sif and Volstagg left the Aether in Tivan's care, Tivan remarked to his assistant, Carina, that they now had one of the Infinity Stones in their possession, and only needed the remaining five, hinting that Tivan was already seeking the Infinity Stones, in particular, the Orb, which contained another of the Stones. Tivan had learned the location of the Orb and had begun working out a plan to steal it for himself.Thor: The Dark World Mid-credits Scene Retrieving the Orb ]] In order to obtain the Orb, Tivan hired Gamora, the Zehoberei assassin and adopted daughter of Thanos.Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Gamora and the outlaws Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot brought the Orb to him. Tivan greeted the group warmly, kissing Gamora's hand, but he was particularly fascinated by Groot, as he had never seen a member of Groot's species before, He offered money for his corpse, although he insisted he'd wait until Groot had died first. Tivan angered Rocket when he asked if he was the group's pet. the history of the Infinity Stones]] Tivan began opening the Orb, and gave the four outlaws a history of the origin of the Infinity Stones, along with showing them video footage of the Stone that the Orb held being used to destroy all life on a planet. Once the Orb was fully opened and the Infinity Stone was revealed to the group, Tivan could not hold back his glee as his hands shook and he remarked how beautiful the stone was. Rocket Raccoon was not impressed and demanded that they get their payment. However, as Tivan was taking out the agreed-upon payment for the Orb to give them, Carina, intending to use the Stone to free herself from his servitude, grasped it. Unable to contain its power, she was killed as the Stone released a massive pulse of energy, which caused her to explode, and destroyed most of Tivan's collection. While Tivan lay in the wreckage, the Guardians took the Orb and escaped from Knowhere.Guardians of the Galaxy and Cosmo]] Tivan survived the destruction with just a bad hit on the head which needed to be bandaged. Clearly frustrated with the destruction of his collection he sat in the debris and shared a drink with one of his former exhibits Howard the Duck. Cosmo also joined them and tried to comfort Tivan by licking his face, an action which was mocked by Howard the Duck.Guardians of the Galaxy Post-credits Scene Relationships Allies *Tivan Group *Sif - Guest *Volstagg - Guest *Guardians of the Galaxy - Guests **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora - Service Provider **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer *Cosmo - Collection Piece *Howard the Duck - Collection Piece Enemies *Carina † - Slave turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Taneleer Tivan dedicated his life to collect artifacts and living beings to place them out of danger as a goal for his life, as his immortality is directly linked to his will to live. One of these artifacts was the Reality Stone, that he managed to obtain before Thanos took it. *In the comics, the Collector is one of the Elders of the Universe, a group which is comprised of the last survivors of extinct races from across the universe, making them the oldest individuals in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Benicio del Toro was uncredited for his appearance in Thor: The Dark World. References External Links * * Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Males Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tivan Group Leaders Category:Businesspeople